It has long been generally recognized that the cost of permanent magnets and magnetic materials is comparatively high. It has likewise been apparent that material costs and manufacturing process complexities are the major expense factors in these products. Thus, prior efforts of others to bring down these costs have not been successful even though from time to time the art has advanced substantially as new permanent magnet materials and new processes for producing them have been invented or discovered.